1. Field
Embodiments relate to a method of managing programs in an image forming apparatus and the image forming apparatus using the method, and more particularly to, a method of managing programs that perform functions that have been previously performed according to a user setting regarding image forming job and an image forming apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of image forming apparatuses such as printers, copiers, facsimiles, multifunctional machines, etc. include user interfaces (UIs) used to control operations of the image forming apparatuses or to input data. UIs increase user convenience when using an image forming apparatus in terms of controlling operations of the image forming apparatus. Owing to the technological developments, hardware and software used in image forming apparatuses has been considerably advanced, and UIs of image forming apparatuses have greatly evolved.
Recently, owing to the spread of smart devices, UIs of image forming apparatuses tend to be changed to smart UIs, and accordingly, a variety of convenience functions available to users has increased.